Some computing platforms attempt to improve machine level execution of code by translating the code according to one or more optimization techniques. For example, original code corresponding to an iterative loop may be optimized into translated code to better utilize resources of the computing platform. In such instances, when the translated code is executed in lieu of the original code, an event (e.g., an interrupt, an exception, a trap, termination of an iterative loop, etc.) may result in a need to recover a state of the computing platform. For example, when an interrupt occurs during execution of translated code corresponding to an iterative loop, the system may need to recover to a state that would have resulted from execution of the original code. The state of the computing platform to be recovered includes information such as, for example, register content and/or pointer values (e.g., a value of a program counter corresponding to an instruction of the original code). As the translated code often includes different instructions and/or differently ordered instructions than the original code, recovery of the state of the computing platform presents challenges.